O-Dog
Kevin Anderson, or also better known as O-Dog, is the secondary antagonist/deuteragonist in the 1993 film Menace II Society. He is the most sadistic and brutal in his gang. He does not hesitate to kill, and it is implied that he takes sadistic pleasure in hurting people. Menace II Society was inspired by the film Goodfellas; O-Dog is the film's version of Tommy DeVito. He was portrayed by Larenz Tate. History Caine Lawson and his best friend Kevin Anderson (O-Dog) enter a local store to buy malt liquor, as the Korean storekeeper and his wife eye them suspiciously. An argument ensues and the irritated O-Dog shoots and robs the storekeeper and his wife. He then takes the store video surveillance tape. In a flashback, it is revealed that Caine’s father was a dope dealer who was killed in a drug deal when Caine was ten, and his mother was a heroin addict who later died of a overdose, as a result he went to go live with his grandparents. Later, Caine and his cousin Harold are carjacked and Harold is murdered, with Caine shot. O-Dog informs Caine that he has learned the identity of the jackers and murders the assailants. Caine and O-Dog are hired by a local hood Chauncy for a car insurance scheme, but are caught in the process and arrested by police. A detective attempts to link Caine to the store killings by matching fingerprints. Once released, Caine, buys a new car from a chop shop and robs a local hustler for his Dayton wheels. Caine begins to enjoy his new hustler life with his crew, meeting a local girl named Ilena. Caine's friend Ronnie tells him that she has found a job in Atlanta and invites him to come with her. Later, Caine tells Ronnie that he will accompany her to Atlanta. Before leaving for Atlanta, Caine gets into an altercation with Ilena's cousin, who comes to Caine's house. They have a small exchange with Ilena's cousin berating Caine to which Caine replies "So what, now we're going to fight over a bitch?", after that Caine cheapshots Ilena's cousin and proceeds to stomp him while he is down. Moments later, it is shown that Ilena's cousin says he has to take care of his business, leading the events ahead. Much to their shock and surprised, Chauncey sells O-Dog and Caine out by showing the police the copy of the tape involving the liquor store assault. According to Caine, O-Dog had been staying with a variety of different homies each night, but promises to kill Chauncy if he does not get arrested by the police first. Ilena's cousin and a gang of gunmen execute a drive-by shooting on the house during which Sharif is killed and Caine is fatally wounded, just as Caine was packing the car to move to Atlanta. As Caine lies bloody in Stacy's arms, seeing flashbacks of the events that led to this final moment, he realizes that "in the end it all catches up with you." With a gunshot, the screen blacks out. By the end of the flashbacks, O-Dog is arrested, and it is unknown why (though probably for the assault on the liquor store in the beginning of the film). Personality O-Dog represents the youth that are remorseless killers, he shot a liquor store owner simply for a comment he made about his mother and killed the owner's wife becasue she wouldn't stop screaming in panic. He is also vengeful, helping Caine kill the guys responsible for killing Harold. Aside from his amorality, O-Dog is rather arrogant and friendly among the members of his gang, by showing his friends the tape regarding the liquor store assault (very much to Caine's dismay). Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Control Freaks Category:Thief Category:Mongers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thugs Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mentally Ill